Finding, Leading, and Learning
by All Fall Apart
Summary: Nyanko see's Tanuma and notice's something weird so he takes Tanuma to Natsume. At the end Tanuma learns something about Natsume, that Natsume has never told anyone.


**Normal disclaimers, I don't own anything. I made up a couple names and I haven't encountered those names in the manga or anime.**

**This is my first Natsume Yuujinchou story.**

**This is basically the same as the original. I've just edited the story and added some detail.**

**Please tell me about any mistakes. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Nyanko-Sensei!" Nyanko heard Natsume yell as Natsume opened the door to his room and glared down at Nyanko, who was dozing on a green pillow in Natsumes' room. "Where are the fish Touko-San bought at the market!"<p>

"She bought fish at the market, eh?." Nyanko asked not caring that his tone lazy and not even trying to convince Natsume he hadn't taken the fish.

"Yes, you know that!" Natsume said darkly, "I know that you ate all of them! I don't want to make things difficult for the Fujiwaras'." Natsume started to walk towards Nyanko, his arm starting to raise his arm.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. They should be serving me anyways, I am the great Madara, not some pet." Nyanko said quickly, then ran out the window, before Natsume was able to cause him a headache.

_Humans have such short fuses._ Nyanko thought as he slowed to a walk. He transformed himself into a girl and started to look around, eying the people around him.. "Ehhhh. Where are those two boys that Natsume sometimes talks too." Nyanko groaned looking around. _Maybe I can get some money out of them._

Nyanko started to walk towards the arcade, but stopped when he saw Tanuma. He was walking around, looking like he had a bit of a headache. Nyanko looked around the raven haired boy and saw a youkai was following Tanuma. _Why would a youkai want to follow him, a measly human with limited powers. Smart youkai would be trying to find Natsume._ Nyanko thought to himself.

Nyanko walked over to Tanuma and asked, "Oi! Aren't you a friend of Natsume?"

"Um. Yes," Tanuma said looking confused at Nyanko. "Is there a reason you want to know?"

"I just wanted to be sure." Nyanko said with a superior look, "I'm Nyanko-Sensei. You of course remember me."

"Oh, Ponta." Tanuma said doing a double take at the girl in front of him. "Um, how are you a girl."

"It's Nyanko-Sensei!" Nyanko said annoyed. "Also, It's a power I have because I'm strong and powerful. I want you to come with me." Nyanko commanded and started to walk away.

"Sure, Ponta." Tanuma made sure that he exaggerated the Ponta

"NYANKO-SENSEI!" Nyanko shouted and started to walk back the direction he came. People around the two looked at them, wondering if they should be worried about the girl or the boy. _I wonder if I take him to Natsume if the youkai will go to Natsume._ Nyanko thought. _It's not the brightest, but this youkai has caught my curiosity._

They walked in silence for a while, "Where are we going?" asked Tanuma, "It looks like we are going to the Fujiwaras' house.

"We are going to go see Natsume." Nyanko stated. "I want him to see something." Nyanko looked back at Tanuma. _The youkai is still following. It's just in the middle with his strength, I should just eat it, this is to much work._

"Something wrong, Ponta?" Tanuma said uncomfortable with Nyanko staring at him.

"I don't think so." Nyanko said, looking forward again. Tanuma looked at the back of Nyanko's female head _I don't think so_ concerning him a bit.

They arrived at Natsume's house, Nyanko stopped and thought about just entering, but thought better of it and knocked on the door. They stood there for a little when they heard someone say they would be there in a second. The door was opened by Shigure. "Is there something I can help you guy's with?" Shigure asked, looking at them with curiosity, kids didn't normally come around here.

"I was wondering if Natsume was home?" Nyanko stated politely.

"Ah, yes he is." Shigure stepped back, "Please come in, I believe that he is in his room."

"Thank you." Nyanko said. _It doesn't take that much effort to act like a human _Nyanko thought, _I've been around them too long_.

"His room is up the stairs the second door to the right." Shigure said as he showed them to the stairs.

"Who was at the door." Touko asked, "Oh, are these friends of Natsume-Kun's?" She looked at them with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Tanuma bowed, "I'm Tanuma Kaname and this is..." Tanuma trailed off not really knowing what he should have said.

"I'm Asaba Usagi, I'm new in town and I'm home schooled." Nyanko also bowed, _Really Usagi. Why Usagi?_ Nyanko thought with disgust.

"It's nice to meet you." Touko said. "I'm Fujiwara Touko." Touko bowed back.

"I'm Fujiwara Shigure." Shigure bowed also.

"You didn't even introduce yourself to them. Where were your manners?" Touko said to her husband.

"Tanuma!" Natsume said coming down because of the noise. "And Se-Sensei!" Natsume stopped short seeing that Tanuma was accompanied by the female version of Nyanko.

"Sensei?" Touko said, looking at Natsume with curiosity.

"I sometimes tutor him with school work." Nyanko said covering up. _To much work, I should have just introduced my self as his Sensei._

"We were wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with us?" Tanuma said changing the conversation.

"Can I Touko-San?" asked Natsume with a hopeful look wanting to figure out what Nyanko-Sensei was up too.

"Of course, remember if your staying over night to tell me." Touko smiled, glad to see Natsume hanging out with friends.

"Of course." Natsume said with a wave and they left turning left at the end of the walk way.

They walked to the park, not to far from the Fujiwara's. "So what's up?" Natsume asked Tanuma as they started to head for a bench seat.

"Well, Ponta wanted me to come see you." Tanuma said looking at Nyanko and Natsume looked at Nyanko.

Nyanko had transformed back into the cat. "Well-" Nyanko was cut off by the youkai heading straight towards Natsume. "Natsume!" Nyanko called out.

Natsume looked up and saw the youkai at the last second. The youkai knocked into him sending him flying back. The youkai had a grip around Natsume's neck. "Reiko," The youkai yelled, "Give me the Book of Friends Reiko!" The youkai yelled, sending a wave of energy that Tanuma could easily feel, making him feel a bit sick. Tanuma pushed aside the feeling, seeing that Natsume was flailing in the air.

"That's not Reiko!" Nyanko shouted running towards the youkai. "Reiko was a girl."

"Doesn't matter, who ever this is has the book of friends and I want it." the youkai said. "I will just have to eat the human for it." The youkai looked at Natsume with a look of desperation.

"He's my human to eat. He promised it to me after he dies." Nyanko head butted the youkai.

Tanuma ran forward when he saw Natsume fall to the ground gasping for air. "Natsume are you OK?" Tanuma knelt next to Natsume.

The youkai swatted at Nyanko and Nyanko was sent flying towards the ground.

"Nyanko-Sensei!" Nyanko heard Natsume yell. Nyanko transformed to his regular form and went back to the spirit. Tanuma looked around, wanting to find where Nyanko had gone.

"You're very powerful, how did I not sense it before." Nyanko asked the youkai facing off with it in the air above the two humans below.

"I heard there was a powerful beast that was protecting Natsume-Dono." the youkai said. "I new that if I masked all of it that you would probably know that I'm really powerful. I also knew not to put myself to low, because then you wouldn't take me seriously." The blue haired youkai sneered.

Now on the ground and looking at the youkai, Natsume could see he had blue hair, wore black garments, and had pale tainted skin, but had a look of elegance that Natsume had only seen in a few youkai.

"Where did Ponta go?" Tanuma asked, as Natsume stood, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's Nyanko-Sensei!" Nyanko yelled to Tanuma.

"I heard that the beast that is protecting Natsume-Dono was Madara-San." the youkai said, sort of mockingly. "I would think you had better things to do."

"I want the Book of Friends and I'm going to get it." Nyanko stated coldly.

"Or you could be attached to the boy, I bet that's it." the youkai sneered, "Think the great Madara attached to a human. Ha." The youkai taunted.

"Is your name in the book?" Nyanko asked ignoring the other comments.

"Yes it is, I want that back." the youkai said. "You don't deserve to have it!" The youkai shouted turning towards Natsume.

"Natsume, give him his name back." Nyanko told Natsume.

"I've got it." Natsume said pulling out the Book of Friends quickly. "That which protects me, reveal thy name to me." He pictured the youkai. Tanuma watched as Natsume tore out the sheet of paper. Tanuma didn't know what it was, but Natsume looked beautiful. He had an elegant arua around him.

"Ikuto you have waited a long time. Take you name back." Natsume put the paper in his mouth and blew out. The name came off the paper and Natsume saw white and then a memory started to fill his head.

**Flashback**

"Human." Ikuto said as she approached him, "You can see me."

"Of course I can, haven't you heard of me?" Reiko said standing in front of him. "I'm Natsume Reiko."

"I've heard of you, but I don't really care about you. Is there something you would like? You humans are worthless creature's that take up space. Hurry up and leave my sight." Ikuto said smugly.

"You shouldn't place me with them." Reiko said bitterly. "They have only shunned me for my whole life, most humans are worthless to me too."

"Prove to me that you are someone worth something." Ikuto challenged, getting ready for a quick useless battle. Though the girl did have his attention, more then any other human ever had.

"How about a battle. If I win, you will promise your loyalty to me and I will be in charge of you." Reiko smiled.

"Alright, but what do I get out of it?" Ikuto said.

"You could do the same with me. You could eat me, or whatever." Reiko said with no hesitation.

"Don't be so smug, I'm one of the strongest youkai alive. I won't be defeated easily, I probably won't be defeated at all." Ikuto smiled, "How about I do whatever I want to do to you after the battle when I win."

"That's fine, but you won't be winning." Reiko charged forward and attacked. It was one of her longest battles she had done, but she won. "Told you, you wouldn't be winning." Reiko said standing over Ikuto. "Now, give me your name. You were a formidable opponent, maybe I will come back and return it to you after a while."

Ikuto gave her his name and she left.

**End Flashback**

Natsume released the paper, he looked over at Ikuto. "She had a lot of respect for you, I believe she would have returned if it wasn't for her dying."

"I see, I am sorry for all the trouble. She was one of the only humans that I had respect for. Now I have respect for you too. You returned the name and showed me respect even after I attacked you."

Natsume bowed to Ikuto and Ikuto faded away, over to the next life. Natsume stood up straight and he started to feel the effects of returning the names and he passed out.

"Natsume!" Tanuma called running over to where Natsume was for the second time in the day. "What's wrong?" Tanuma asked worried.

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's just exhausted," Nyanko said back to his cat form. "A bunch of youkai came last night and he returned their names, he must be tired." Nyanko said, letting a bit of fondness touch his voice. Even though he said that he didn't want Natsume returning names, he actually thought it formidable.

"What happened anyways?" Tanuma asked Nyanko, confused by the events he could only see half of.

"Well, it all started with Natsume's grandmother Reiko." Nyanko started. "Natsume and Reiko look a like, youkai are always getting them mixed up. They forget how short human lives are."

Tanuma looked down at Natsume and pictured a female version, he then looked at Nyanko. He remembered how Nyanko looked as a girl, he had looked like a female Natsume.

"Oh," Tanuma said suddenly, "So that is why I thought I heard something say 'Give me the Book of Friends, Reiko.' that was when I felt something very strong energy or presence. What is the Book of Friends?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this." Nyanko said looking at the sleeping boy in the grass. "But Natsume has been wanting to tell you for a long time. So I will.

"The Book of Friends is a book with the names of youkai that Reiko had defeated." Nyanko looked at Tanuma. "Reiko was shunned by all, she took her anger out on the youkai. She would coerce them into battling her. Then when they lost she gained power over them. A countless number of the youkai that she battled, believed that she would call them. They believed that she would keep them company, but giving those names came with a price. With those slips of papers she could command them and she could hurt them." Nyanko said.

"How could she hurt them?" Tanuma asked confused looking at the book next to Natsume.

"If you would burn the paper, the youkai would burn. If she would rip the paper, the same would happen to the youkai." Nyanko said quietly. "That is why everyone wants to have the book or to have their name back."

"You said that you were going to eat Natsume and that he promised the book to you." Tanuma said suspiciously.

"Yes, he said that when and if he dies while returning the names I could take the book, with all the names that were left." Nyanko said, "At the beginning I thought of just eating him. Though I think that I am actually starting to like him, but I still want the book."

"I see," Tanuma smiled, not many saw the kind, concerned side of Nyanko.

Natsume started to stirred, he opened his eyes and his golden eyes were greeted by Tanuma's concerned dark ones. "Natsume, are you OK?" Tanuma asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsume sat up, "I don't normally pass out, but I've been doing this a lot lately. Sorry to worry you."

"It's OK." Tanuma said, "Why didn't you tell me about the book?" Tanuma asked looking at Natsume in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't told anyone about it." Natsume said looking down. "I-I've been so used to keep everything a secret from other humans, that I..." Natsume trailed off.

"It's OK." Tanuma put a hand on Natsume's shoulder. "I understand."

"Thanks." Natsume smiles relieved that Tanuma wasn't angry. Natsume and Tanuma stood up and Natsume looked at Tanuma. "So what was the reason we came here again?"

"I wanted to see what a youkai was doing tailing Tanuma." Nyanko said. "I thought that it might have sensed that Tanuma knew Natsume. I guess I was right."

"You mean you set me up to be attacked!" Natsume growled getting ready to attack the round cat.

"Not really set up, it didn't seem that powerful, but it was masking some of it's power." Nyanko said.

"You're the one that always is telling me that I shouldn't get involved with youkai randomly." Natsume teased.

"I know, but curiosity got the better of me." Nyanko stated.

"Alright, but you know there is a saying I think I heard in America," Natsume said teasingly, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat!" Nyanko said puffing up and raising his voice.

"Alright, alright, I know already. Do you want to come eat diner with us Tanuma?" Natsume faced Tanuma.

"I would love too!" Tanuma said with a smile. "I just have to call my dad and tell him."

"You can use the phone at the house." Natsume said looking at Tanuma.

"You know Ponta," Tanuma said teasingly, "You love to play with cat toys." Emphasizing Ponta and cat.

Natsume and Tanuma laughed as Nyanko stuttered and they started to walk away side by side and Nyanko on Natsume's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this, I know the character's are a bit OOC, but I tried my best.<strong>

**I also realize it's weird to have Nyanko describe the book of friends to Tanuma. If you don't like it, comment and if I get enough I'll try to make another version of the story that has it the other way.**

**Please review, I love feed back. :D**


End file.
